


Skin as Pale as Snow

by Thatsonecrazyfangirl



Series: Malec Oneshots/Stories [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Dies, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Magnus Bane, Beta Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Disney fusion, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Go Easy On Me, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Iris Rouse is a bitch, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Clary Fray, Poison Apples, Protective Magnus Bane, Spoilers, first omegaverse fic, no beta we die like men, temporarily he comes back I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsonecrazyfangirl/pseuds/Thatsonecrazyfangirl
Summary: Alec’s eyes widen slightly; his head drops back as he loses the strength to support it. “This is why you should stay by your alphas side.” Is the last thing he hears before slipping away into unconsciousness, his breathing stopping. His hazy blue orbs close once again, and the last image he could see was his alpha’s beautiful cat eyes staring right back at him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Oneshots/Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872379
Comments: 13
Kudos: 175





	1. Skin as white as snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a two part chapter, so expect Chapter 2 to come out soon. I’d also like to address that this is the Series Plot, but with the characters from the book. So for example Alec is 6’ whereas Magnus is 6’2 etc.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading! ❤️

“Two omegas? I see. Well, where is your alpha? I can tell you have one.” Iris says to Alec with a judgemental tone. “A warlock alpha at that. I can sense it. Warlock alphas never let their omega leave their sight.” Alec’s eyebrows scrunch in confusion, his blue eyes move towards Clary in a slight alarm. He didn’t trust this woman for whatever reason. 

She was speaking the truth though. Magnus had explained it to him. In the past, warlock alphas never allowed omegas to leave their side in case of other threatening warlocks. There was competition in the field, along with rivalry. So, if a warlock were to leave their omega unguarded, it’d leave them vulnerable to another warlock. 

“My alpha’s different.” Alec spits, not liking the way she was judging his alpha. Magnus allowed Alec his freedom. His omega was strong, and was capable of taking care of himself. Iris grins as she detects Magnus Bane’s scent on the omega. “I can see that. Anyways, come in.” 

After Iris explains the deal, she motions for the two omegas to follow after her. Alec hesitates, not trusting the woman because of what Magnus explained to him. Some warlocks were dangerous, and like to use omegas as their prey. “Don’t tell me you’re frightened of me?” Iris smiles at him, forcing back her frown. “Alec, you can wait in the waiting room if you’d like.” Clary reassures, resting her hand on his shoulder. 

“I promised I’d be with you through this.” Alec whispers, not wanting Iris to hear. “I know but if you’re uncomfortable, I’d be perfectly fine with you waiting outside.” Clary whispers back with a smile. She could sense Alec’s discomfort and she didn’t want Jace or Magnus to become angry with her. 

“I’ll be fine, Alec.” Clary says, before following after Iris down the hall. Alec takes a seat, noticing the little girl in front of him. “Hello.” He smiles at her, he had always had a soft spot for children. The little girl starts to observe him. “It’s a nice place. Where are all your toys?” He starts, wanting the little girl to feel comfortable with him. The little girl points upstairs, exposing her neck to Alec. He then notices her warlock mark, gills. “Cool gills,” he grins, “my alpha has cool eyes. Like cat eyes.” The little girl smiles at him happily. 

Suddenly, a pregnant mundane omega comes towards him and offers an apple. “Are you hungry?” She asks shyly. “Uh.. no thank you.” He smiles gratefully, he didn’t want to take anything from a house he didn’t trust. Until he smelled the mundane’s sadness. His inner omega urged him to apologise and take the Apple. 

“Actually, yeah, I’ll take it, thank you.” He takes the apple from her and takes a bite, cringing at the somewhat sour taste. He forces himself to swallow it, not wanting to upset the woman in front of him. He suddenly starts to hear sounds upstairs. 

He dizzily gets up, noticing a growing headache, and begins to creep up the stairs at the sound of babies screaming. His eyes widen slightly as another mundane woman comes out holding a baby. What was this? He knocks on the door gently, and the afraid woman emerges. “Shh. There are babies sleeping.”

Alec resists the urge to grip his pounding head. It hurt so bad, and he didn’t know what was going on. “I’m looking for Clary.” He managed out, looking at the woman skeptically. “Who?” Alec frowns. “I came here with her, I met her, where is she?” 

The woman leads him to a room, and when he enters, he sees nobody there. “Where is she?!” He asks, voice raising slightly in panic. Her almost-undetectable scent of distress was present. “What have you done with her?” 

“Talk to me.” Alec says after sitting the woman down warily. Something was going on here and he wanted to get to the bottom of it so he could find Clary. That was until his headache grew stronger and his throat began to tighten drastically. He’d never felt pain like this. Before the woman can open her mouth, Alec collapses backwards onto the ground, his skin growing pale. 

The woman looks at him panicked, realising what Iris had done. “Well, well, well.... I only wished you’d have taken the tea too. Two omegan ShadowHunters would’ve been better than one. Especially Magnus Bane’s omega.” She grins, kneeling down next to Alec, pushing him down onto his back. 

“What did you do with Clary..?” He asks weakly, resisting the urge to pass out. What was in that apple? Had he been poisoned? “She’s fine. You should be worrying about yourself. I couldn’t have Magnus Bane’s omega crawling around telling everyone of what I’ve been doing. So, I simply gave you a poisoned apple, one that will kill you.” 

Alec’s eyes widen slightly; his head drops back as he loses the strength to support it. “This is why you should stay by your alphas side.” Is the last thing he hears before slipping away into unconsciousness, his breathing stopping. His hazy blue orbs close once again, and the last image he could see was his alpha’s beautiful cat eyes staring right back at him. 

“AH!” Jace yells out as they approach Iris Rouse’s house. His parabatai rune was burning. “Jace? Jace what’s wrong?!” Isabelle calls, running to his side. “Alec...” he groans, lifting his shirt to see his rune slowly disappearing. “You get Clary, I’ll get Alec!” Isabelle yells in a panic, running into the building. 

“Nana! Nana no!” she hears a child voice upstairs, and immediately runs towards the sound. Her heart drops as she sees her ghostly pale brother lying limp on the floor with no signs of breathing. “Alec!” She cries out in agony, dropping to his side. The warlock beside him summons a portal, suddenly holding a child. 

“Tell Magnus Bane that he’s the one at fault for leaving his omega unsupervised.” The woman disappears into the portal before Isabelle’s whip can grab her. “You bitch!” She screams out in both anger and pain, before paying full attention to her brother. “Alec? Alec wake up! Come on, big brother, you can do it!” His skin was as white as snow and her heart strained in her chest as she realised her brother was gone. 

She would never get to see his happy grin or his scolding frown as he mothered over her when she was reckless, his glowing blue orbs that show pure happiness when around his alpha, she’d never see his fluffy black hair bounce as he would run towards Magnus after a day of not seeing him. He deserved better than this. Much better. 

“I’m so sorry big brother..” she lets out a sob, dropping her head down onto his still chest. Her shaky hand grips her phone as she presses Magnus’s contact. “Isabelle, my dear, how may I help you?” She hears Magnus’s voice from the other side, though she could tell it sounded strained, and slightly panicked. Of course, he would’ve sensed Alec’s pain.

“It’s Alec... he’s... gone.” She sobs out, and Magnus’s line goes silent. “Where are you?” He forces out, and she could hear the restraint and pain in his voice. Of course he had that. He just lost his omega. His mate. “Iris Rouse’s home.” The alpha on the other line let’s out a low growl, before the call ends and a portal emerges, revealing the 6’2 alpha. 

His golden cat eyes land on the 6’0 omega lied on the floor, and rage fills his eyes. He sends a powerful red blast into the nearest object, which happened to be an expensive looking vase. The shattering sound echoed around the whole room before Magnus joined Isabelle’s side. 

“It’s an spell. A murder spell. Check the house for clues, I might be able to fix this.” Magnus forces out, lifting up the smaller man in his arms. “Oh my Sayang... my poor angel...” he whispers, tears building up in his eyes. Would he be able to bring his precious omega back? 


	2. No matter what.

Izzy’s eyes land on an apple sitting on a table in the waiting room. Was that what caused this? She walks towards it and inspects it, deciding to pick it up and give it to Magnus just in case. 

“Magnus. I found this in the waiting room.” She walks into the room with her announcement before noticing the alpha stroking the dead omega’s hair softly. He turns towards her, eyes widening significantly at the sight of the apple. “I know what spell this is. And, I believe I have the cure at home.” 

Izzy can suddenly feel a huge weight being lifted off of her chest. She would be able to see her brother again, his smile, his laugh. She feels herself starting to cry happy tears. “Alec?! No Jace, I need to see him!” They hear Clary call from down the hallways. 

“Clary, I’m not sure you should see him like this.” Alec’s sister states, leaning against the doorframe with a sad smile. “Is he okay? I can’t feel him, Izzy.” Jace says with a worried frown adorning his face. Whilst looking for Clary all he could think about was his parabatai’s immense feeling of pain and fear. He wondered what had happened to him and if he was okay.

“He’s going to be fine. Eventually. We just need to get him to Magnus’s place. He’s...” she didn’t know how to say it. Should she be blunt or should she be soft about it? Alec was normally straightforward so he’d probably want her to just say it. Like all other things. “Temporarily dead.” 

Maybe that was the wrong choice of words. She could tell that by the shocked and panicked expressions on the pair’s face. “Iris Rouse poisoned him.” Jace lets out an alpha growl, moving to storm forward, had Clary not held him back. “Jace, no, don’t let anger cloud your judgement.” 

“She’s gone against the accords, twice! First with you and now with Alec! He killed a ShadowHunter! An omega ShadowHunter at that!” Omegas were sacred in Idris as they were very rare. They were permitted to go on missions, only if they had a reliable team, and if the mission was deemed too dangerous they were to return to the institute immediately. To Alec, the rules were unfair just as they always had been. But the law was the law. 

“But we can bring Alec back Jace. Magnus just needs to give him the remedy.” Izzy frowns, face turning serious and instructing. The last thing Alec needed right now was an angry parabatai. “Isabelle!” Magnus calls, causing her attention to turn back to the room. “I’m taking Alexander back now, however, I need you all to report to the Clave of Iris Rouse’s doings. We need an alibi. You can come see him afterwards.” Reluctantly, Izzy nods, before turning and motioning for Clary and Jace to follow. Whatever brought her brother back. 

Magnus opens a portal to the loft, before walking through with his mate in his arms. It pained him. His skin was so pale, deathly pale. He didn’t want to have to follow the ancient warlock rules. An omegas life shouldn’t revolve around their alpha. They deserved to be free, and that’s what his angel deserved. Freedom.

However he could’ve taken more precautions in keeping his omega safe. Making a mental note to do so in the future, he lays Alec down on the sofa and hurriedly runs towards his workshop, searching through the shelves for the cure he needed. 

He withdraws hopelessly when he can’t find the remedy he’s looking for. Before he has the chance to slouch, his golden cat eyes land on the red vial on his desk. He breathes out in relief and takes the bottle, rushing towards his Alexander. 

He gently tilts his omega’s head back and allows the liquid to slip through Alec’s lips. He watches with Hope when Alec’s skin returns back to his normal shade, and his blue orbs open and meet him. 

Immediately Magnus pulls him up and connects their lips. He swore to himself he’d be more careful with his omega’s safety. He’d protect him no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not really happy with how this turned out but it’s okay I guess. 
> 
> Leave suggestions on which Disney AU I should do next! ^^ ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> If I made any mistakes with the omegaverse information please leave a comment correcting me. It’s my first time writing an Omegaverse fanfiction.


End file.
